garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perils of Penelope
The Perils of Penelope is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat replaces Brick as her boyfriend with Garfield, not without resistance from her ex-boyfriend. Plot The episode begins, when Jon catches Garfield red-handed eating his lunch, which results in Garfield being thown out of the house. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat * Brick Minor Characters * Jon Arbuckle * Workers Trivia * This is the first Penelope episode. Cultural References * It was apparently named after 1969 Hanna-Barbera cartoon The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. Goofs * Penelope has no lipstick on in the title card. * In the scene, where Garfield meets Penelope for the first time, he claims he's not been eating for 10 minutes and he is staring at his wrist, despite the fact that he is not wearing a watch. Gallery TPoP001.png|Garfield's house. TPoP002.png|Garfield thinks he's not observed. TPoP003.png|Caught red handed. TPoP004.png|"Garfield, you've just eaten the lunch for the day ! What do you have to say for yourself ?" TPoP005.png|"BURP !" TPoP006.png|"I'll see what's going down the alley." TPoP007.png|Penny has bad luck for boyfriends. TPoP008.png|"Brick, dear..." TPoP009.png|"...Can I have bite of your sandwich ?" TPoP010.png|"Are you women all the same !?" TPoP011.png|"I gotta eat too, I gotta eat too..." TPoP012.png|"...I ONLY HAVE ONE SANDWICH !" TPoP014.png|"Sorry." TPoP016.png|"Baby, I'll look around and find you something to eat." TPoP017.png|"You're all heart." TPoP018.png|"Yeah, I know." TPoP019.png|"I haven't been here for a while..." TPoP020.png|"...I wonder if..." TPoP021.png|Garfield senses something. TPoP022.png TPoP023.png|"Smells like big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP024.png|This day won't be as bad as it began, just look at his smile. TPoP025.png|Men at work. TPoP026.png|"Come on, will you ? We've got this shipment to Mexico loaded tonight !" TPoP027.png|"Hey, I'm eating big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP028.png TPoP029.png|"Can I call or what ?" TPoP030.png|"Meow." TPoP031.png|"Pitiful meow." TPoP032.png|"You want some pizza, little kitty ? Here you go." TPoP033.png|"Hey, I even lowered my dignity for pizza." TPoP034.png|"Why can't I meet a nice guy ?" TPoP035.png|Penny is about to meet one soon. TPoP036.png|"Hi Penelope, how are you ?" TPoP037.png|"Starving". TPoP038.png|"I know how do you feel. I haven't eaten since..." TPoP039.png|"...Wow, it's been long ten minutes !" TPoP040.png TPoP041.png|"Here, have some pizza." TPoP042.png|Penny must have been starving for very long. TPoP043.png TPoP044.png|"Gee, you even got pizza with meatballs on it !" TPoP045.png|Who would have known, that Garfield is more generous than he seems. TPoP046.png|"Well, I'm all heart." TPoP047.png|"Speaking of meatballs..." TPoP048.png|"...do you still hang around with Brick ?" TPoP049.png TPoP050.png|"Brick is nice guy. Sometimes." TPoP051.png TPoP053.png|"Oh, come on..." TPoP054.png|"...Brick has muscles of steel..." TPoP057.png|"...and a head of match." TPoP058.png|"He's so dumb..." TPoP059.png|"How DUMB am I !?" TPoP060.png TPoP061.png|"You're so dumb..." TPoP062.png TPoP063.png|"GARFIELD !" TPoP064.png TPoP065.png TPoP066.png TPoP067.png|Garfield is in real trouble. TPoP068.png|"If I ever catch you with Penelope again..." TPoP069.png|"...I'm gunna pound you so hard that your kids will be born dizzy !" TPoP070.png|"Yes sir, anything you say sir." TpoP071.png|"This is me leaving." TPoP072.png TPoP073.png|"That wasn't very nice." TPoP075.png|"Here, I brought you something to eat." TPoP076.png TPoP077.png|"Gosh..." TPoP078.png|"... Half a rotten carrot..." TPoP079.png TPoP080.png|"You're so "good" to me Brick." TPoP081.png TPoP082.png|"As for this moment..." TPoP083.png|"... I'm your girlfriend no more !" TPoP084.png|"Goodbye forever !" TPoP085.png|"Or maybe longer !" TPoP086.png TPoP087.png|"There gotta be nice guy for me..." TPoP088.png TPoP089.png|"There is !" TPoP090.png|"Garfield !" TPoP091.png TPoP092.png TPoP093.png TPoP094.png TPoP095.png TPoP096.png TPoP097.png TPoP098.png Penelope 08 (1).png TPoP100.png TPoP101.png TPoP102.png TPoP103.png TPoP104.png TPoP105.png TPoP106.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Penelope Episodes